


Am I A Failure?

by wanna_split_that_cookie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Daddy Issues, Family, Gen, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), chosen family, zelda and link both need some time to heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanna_split_that_cookie/pseuds/wanna_split_that_cookie
Summary: Link loves Zelda like a sister. They've been through so much. He realizes sometimes chosen family is better then the one you're born into.





	Am I A Failure?

“Do you think I’m a failure?” Zelda asked casually not looking up from her Sheikah slate.

Link was shocked. He hesitated for a moment before tapping her on the shoulder, ‘of course not,’ he signed, ‘why would you think that’. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“Because my dad thought I was.” Zelda said that like it was a simple part of life, like it was a normal everyday statement.

Link scrunched up his face. How could he explain to her how wonderful she was? She was his friend! Her people loved her, her girlfriend loved her, _he_ loved her. She was queen of Hyrule and she was so smart and, ‘I don’t’, link signed slowly. ‘never will’

“Well of course _you_ won’t. I saved your life and held back The Calamity for you!” Zelda laughed.

‘not why, you are family.’ Link thought of what to call her, ‘sister, friend, we are family’

“Link, I appreciate what you’re trying to do but I do not recall having a brother”

Link shook his head vigorously. ‘No, family anyway. You love me and I love you. So, family. No blood necessary’

Link’s frown deepened, for the first time in a while he lamented his inability to speak. He didn’t have the signs he needed to explain this yet. How could he explain this? Why was she family?

‘we do what families are meant to. Support, listen, help, respect’ The signs felt stiff as he used them. They still didn’t quite explain what he was trying to say. He didn’t even know what he was trying to say. All he knew was that he was happy when Zelda was happy. And he knew she felt the same way.

They weren’t blood, but their blood had been bad. Everything had been about destiny and fate, their blood ignored feeling and needs. Exchanged the lives of their children for a prophecy.  That was not true family, that was not true blood.

True blood was listening to feelings and understanding. It was not understanding everything but accepting that they wouldn’t always. It was the fact _Zelda let him talk in the only way that felt right._ It’s the fact he never shamed her interests and she taught him new things enthusiastically and they took pictures where they _smiled_. It was because together they were not just a princess and a knight, they were friends and they knew each other, not just the purpose they were supposed to have.

Link gently put his arm around Zelda and leaned into her shoulder. Zelda stiffened for a moment before relaxing.

“Well, I suppose we’re family then.” She said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Just let them be happy please.


End file.
